With the development of internet technologies, information security has gained increasing attention. To ensure information security, many authentication solutions have been proposed; fingerprint authentication is one with high security level. In a conventional fingerprint authentication solution, fingerprints inputted by the user are stored in advance as fingerprint sample data; then, in the authentication stage, a fingerprint inputted by the user is obtained, and compared with the fingerprint sample data, if they match, authentication is passed; if they do not match, authentication is not passed.
According to the fingerprint authentication solution above, security cannot be ensured if fingerprint data is stolen or for those identical twins (or multiples) who have identical fingerprints, significantly effecting authentication performance and information security.